gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Sanchez
A Maibatsu Sanchez egy krosszmotor GTA sorozat játékaiban. Először a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben jelent meg és azóta a Grand Theft Auto Advance kivételével minden játékban megtalálható. Az egyetlen terepmotor a játékokban, kivéve a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiest, ahol egy változata, a Manchez is megtalálható. Leírás 3D Univerzum A Sanchez a GTA III-at leszámítva a 3D Univerzum minden játékában szerepel. Puha felfüggesztésével és könnyű súlyával ideális a motoros ugratások végrehajtására és terepezésre, de cserébe kisebb a sebessége, mint pl. a PCJ-600. Külvárosi és vidéki területeken is megtalálató, emellett mellékküldetések részeként Stadionok mellett is (Vice City és San Andreas). A jármű kétféle megjelenéssel bír: a GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories és GTA Vice City Stories játékokban régebbi terepmotorra hasonlít, valószínűleg a régebbi Yamaha YZ250-ről mintázták - erre utal sárga színe és a nagy fényszórója. A GTA San Andreasban modernebb kinézete van, valószínűleg a Honda CR250-ről másolták. HD Univerzum A motor kinézete sokat változott: 2000-es évekbeli japán krosszmotor lett belőle, és a korábbi cincogó kétütemű motorhang helyett már 4 ütemű hangja van. A burkolaton látható GP-450 felirat 450 köbcentis motorra utal, és utal az "eredeti" motorra is, mely lehet a 2006-2009-es Yamaha YZ450F, a 2007-es Kawasaki KX450F vagy a 2007-es Honda CRF450X. Ahogy a többi motort a GTA IV-ben, a Sanchezt is érdemes óvatosan vezetni, hiszen a játékos könnyen "lerepülhet" a motorról és súlyos sérüléseket szerezhet. Érdekesség, hogy a motor fényszórója éjjel-nappal be van kapcsolva. A GTA V-ben ötféle szponzormatricákkal ellátott Sanchez is található. Változatai GTA Vice City Black Sanchez A Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben három egyedi Fekete Sanchez található, melyek a "Trial By Dirt" mellékküldetés alatt jelennek meg. A játékost ez a három motor üldözi a pályán. Mindhárom motort a haiti banda tagjai vezetik. Könnyen meg lehet szerezni bármelyik járművet, de a színbeli eltérést leszámítva nincs különbség a normális Sanchez és a Fekete között. Hasonló fekete Sanchez van a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban, Armando Torres "Clocking Off" mellékküldetésében. Sanchez-GTAVC-TrialByDirt-front.jpg|Fekete Sanchez a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben. Sanchez-TBoGT-ClockingOff.jpg|Fekete Sanchez a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. GTA Liberty City Stories Manchez A Manchez a Sanchez fejlesztett változata a GTA Liberty City Storiesban. Külsőben és teljesítményben is eltér tőle. GTA Vice City Stories Szürke golyóálló változata $1000-ért megvehető az első rejtekhelyen (csak a PS2 verzióban.) GTA V Öt szponzormatricás változat található a GTA V-ben: Sanchez-GTAV-Front-Shrewsbury.png|Shrewsbury Firearms (Hátsó nézet). Sanchez-GTAV-Front-PatriotBeer.png|Patriot Beer (Hátsó nézet). Sanchez-GTAV-Front-Atomic.png|Atomic (Hátsó nézet). Sanchez-GTAV-Front-FortZancudo.png|Fort Zancudo (Hátsó nézet). Sanchez-GTAV-Front-Sprunk.png|Sprunk (Hátsó nézet). Helyek GTA Vice City *A krosszpálya délkeleti részén a Belváros északi felén (aktiválja a Trial By Dirt mellékküldetést). *A Vice City Bikers területén a Belvárosban. GTA San Andreas *Gyakran látható a forgalomban Red County, Flint County és Bone County területén. *A Tierra Robada autópályán és El Quebradosban, az El Quebrados Police Station közelében. *Fort Carsonban. *A Tierra Robadai rejtekhely, az Angel Pine Mentési Pont, és a Flint County Rejtekhelynél. *A Mount Chiliad lábánál. *A Badlands küldetésben szereplő faház mögött a Mount Chiliadon. *One is found parked at Easter Bay Chemicals. *Egy sikátorban Hashburyben, San Fierroban. *A Hunter Quarryben. *$8000-ért importálható az Easter Basinben. GTA Liberty City Stories *Megtalálható mindhárom városrészben (Portland Island, Staunton Island és Shoreside Vale). *A raktár mellett Atlantic Quaysben, ahol Vincenzo Cilli ad küldetéseket. *A Harwoodi benzinkútnál Portlanden. *A Supa Save parkolójában Portland Viewben. *A Harwoodi krosszpályánál - a mellékküldetés teljesítése után Manchez áll majd a helyén. *A Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyardon, az ablakos raktár mellett (aktiválja a Scrapyard Challenge mellékküldetést). *Azon a helyen, ahol a játékos Leon McAffrey küldetéseit aktiválhatja Aspatriaban, Staunton Islanden. *A Liberty City Memorial Stadium déli parkolójában, Aspatriaban. *A pikninkező területen, Cedar Grove mögött, Shoreside Valeben. GTA Vice City Stories *Egy parkol a Washington Beach rejtekhellyel szemben, egy pedig a világítótoronynál (aktiválja a Land Sea and Air Ace küldetést) *A krosszpályáknál (aktiválja a Sanchezes időmérő küldetéseket). *A Trailer park keleti részén, egy lakólocsi mellett. *Little Haitibem, Auntie Poulet házának közelében. *Egy sikátorban Little Havanaban. *Az első rejtekhelyen $1000-ért megvehető a golyóálló változat (csak a PS2 verzióban.) *A The Clymenus Suite rejtekhellyel szemben. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *A Schottler Medical Center mellett a Cassidy Streeten, Schottlerben. *A (625)-555-0150 szám tárcsázásával megjelenik egy. *A játékos mellett a Truck Hustle küldetés után. *A történet utolsó küldetésében (Revenge) a játékos ezt vezeti. *Északon a Minster Meat Marker mellett a The Meat Quarternél. *A The Lost and Damned-ben a motoros versenyeken lehet látni. *A The Lost and Damnedben, mikor Angus akar egyet a motor rabló küldetéseiben. *A The Ballad of Gay Tonyban, a Sanchezt kell használni bizonyos Bázisugrásokhoz. *A The Ballad of Gay Tonyban, egyedi fekete festésű Sanchez van a Clocking Off küldetésben. GTA V + Online *A Mount Gordo parkjában. *Kettő is található a Mount Chiliad tetején, a megfigyelő pont mellett. *Megvehető$7,000-ért a Southernsanandreassuperautos.com-ról. *Gyakran látható a forgalomban Sandy Shoresban. Képek Sanchez-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City. Sanchez-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas. Sanchez-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories. Sanchez-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories. Sanchez-GTA4-front.png|GTA IV. Sanchez-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Sanchez-GTAV-Front-Atomic.png|GTA V. Sanchez no livery.jpg|A Sanchez matricák nélkül a GTA Onlineban. Sanchez_GTAVe_Interior.png|A motor Belső nézete a GTA V bővített változatában. Érdekességek * A "GP-450" típusszám a Sanchez GTA IV-beli változatán hasonló a többi motor típusszámához a GTA sorozatban (mint a PCJ-600, BF-400, HPV-1000, FCR-900, NRG-500 és NRG-900). Ezek szerint valószínűleg 450 köbcentis, egyhengeres motorral rendelkezik. * A Sánchez (jelentése "Sancho fia", egy gyakori spanyol név: 5. leggyakoribb Spanyolországban, 10. Argentinában, és 52. az Egysült Államokban. Az utóbbiban "Sanchez" vagy "Sanches" elírásban is megjelenik. * A GTA: Vice Cityben a Forelli Family ezzel közlekedik. * A GTA IV-ben hallható, hogy a motor lángokat szór a kipufogóból, de a lángok nem láthatóak. * A GTA IV és GTA V-ben Terroil matricák vannak az első felfüggesztésen. * Az alapértelmezett rádió a Sanchezen: **''GTA San Andreas: K-Rose. **GTA IV: Electro-Choc vagy Radio Broker. **GTA V: Channel X. * A GTA San Andreas béta változatában a Sanchez ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a GTA Vice Cityben.Beta Sanchez * A Sanchez neve és a tény, hogy egy koszos terepmotor (''dirt bike), valószínűleg utalás a "Dirty Sanchez"-re, ami szleng kifejezés a koprofil szexuális tevékenységre. * Az iOS-re készült és a GTA-t utánzó Gangstar játékban is található egy azons nevű és kinézető motor. * A GTA IV-ben a Sanchez az egyetlen motor, ami nem elektromos indítóval indul, hanem be kell rúgni - mégis indításkor elektromos indító hangja hallható. * A Sanchez az egyik a négy járműből (a másik három: tuningolt PCJ-600,Zentorno és Dune Buggy) melyeknek nincs rendszáma. Tehát legálisan nem lehet közúton közlekedni vele. A rendszám hiánya valószínűleg azért van, mert offroad használatra szánták. * A GTA V-ben a Sanchez akár 70 fokos lejtőn is felmászik, persze minél meredekebb a lejtő, a motor annál lassabban halad. Forrás en:Sanchez pl:Sanchez pt:Sanchez Kategória:Járművek Kategória:GTA Vice City járművek Kategória:GTA San Andreas járművek Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories járművek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories járművek Kategória:GTA IV járművek Kategória:GTA Chinatown Wars járművek Kategória:GTA V járművek Kategória:GTA Online járművek Kategória:Motorok Kategória:Off-road járművek Kategória:Brucie által kért járművek Kategória:Maibatsu által gyártott járművek